My Love Is More Than A Joke
by Ashton Li
Summary: Sasuke has been acting weird towards Naruto. Naruto is trying to figure out what's going on. And Sakura is finally starting to go out with Lee. What is going on with these guys? NaruSasu.


**NOTE: First of all, I do not own the characters in this story. Naruto characters not mine for many reasons. Secondly, this story is a guyXguy pairing, and for the first time in my fan fiction writing history, I am even telling you that the (main) pairing is NaruSasu (or SasuNaru…whichever you prefer…all in all…it's Naruto+Sasuke.). There is reference to sex in this story, but there are no real details. There is swearing in this fic, though I don't think there's too much. Other than that, I don't think there's anything else to be said. Well, this story came randomly to my head because I remembered something my friend told me…and it clicked in my head that I should write a NaruSasu fic (because almost all of my other ones are Shino+Hinata…I'm sorry…I love that pairing for some strange reason…). Ok, I think I'm going to shut up just incase you actually are going to read the fic (Which would make me very happy!). Please enjoy, and remember, reviews are always loved!**

**My Love Is More Than A Joke**

Sasuke was always popular with all the girls of the village, but never once did he show any affection towards them. Why was that? Did Sasuke still think girls were gross? Or maybe he just didn't have any interest towards girls his own age. Maybe he liked older women…though…he never showed interest in any girl at all. Although, he always showed an interest in some of the guys around the village. So, maybe Sasuke had no interest in girls because he likes guys…

"Sasuke!" Sakura would chirp every day as she waited for the boy.

As Sasuke walked up to the girl, he looked around. "Where's Naruto?"

"Well…I don't know. I haven't seen him all day. Maybe he's at Ichiraku Ramen…we could go there and look."

"No, go wait for Kakashi-sensei. I'll look for Naruto," Sasuke decided.

"Um…ok…" Sakura walked off. She was very disappointed.

_Naruto…it's not like you to be late. You're usually the first one here. Where the hell are you? You moron… _Sasuke thought to himself as he went to look for his blonde teammate.

"Where's Sasuke and Naruto?" Kakashi looked at the pink haired girl.

"I don't know. Sasuke went to look for Naruto…and told me to come wait for you. It's not like Naruto to be late, but it's also not like you to be on time, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura explained.

"Well, we'll just have to train without them. They'll have to spend extra time after we're done."

"Right!"

Naruto sat at Ichiraku Ramen finishing his fifth bowel. He looked at the clock. "Damn! I'm late!"

"Very late…" Sasuke mumbled from behind him.

"Sa…Sasuke!"

The boy sat down next to the blonde. "I'll have a bowel."

"What are you doing?"

"Eating."

"But…we have to get going!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Shut up. You're annoying me."

"You're going to be late."

"What's your point?"

"I just…thought…I…uh…"

"Sit down and shut up. I know you want more ramen."

"Um…right…" Naruto sat back down as a bowel of ramen was placed in front of him. He slowly began to eat. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Sasuke eating his ramen as well.

Sakura looked up to the sky. "They're really late. I'm worried."

"Don't worry about those two. Look, there they are now," Kakashi pointed towards the two boys walking up to them.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Where have you been?" Sakura ran up to them.

"It wasn't easy to find Naruto…that moron…" Sasuke frowned.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. _You're the one that made me later than I already was…you bastard…_

"Well, the two of you will have to stay four extra hours. Actually, Sakura is done for the day. You two can train by yourself. Sakura, come along, leave them to do their training," Kakashi pulled the girl away from them.

"This sucks!" Naruto pouted.

"Stop being such a baby. You could use the extra training anyways," Sasuke smirked.

"Speak for yourself, you jerk."

"It could be worse, you could be stuck with Sakura."

Naruto was shocked by Sasuke's comment. "What's wrong with Sakura?"

"Well, she's not the strongest of people. Of course, there are weaker people."

"I'd rather train with Sakura…at least she's nice!"

Sasuke pushed Naruto up against a tree. "If I wanted to be nice to the weak, then I would be. I have no need for weak people like her."

"You're such a jerk," Naruto closed his eyes. "You think that it only matters that you're strong? You're dead wrong! Sasuke, Sakura is really smart and that will get her real far in life. She's sweet and caring…it doesn't matter if she's not all that strong. She can still be a great ninja!"

"Shut up…you're annoying me."

"Then leave me alone! Go train on your own!" Naruto shouted.

"You know, I don't feel like training. I think I'll just watch you," Sasuke decided.

"No! You have to train! Kakashi-sensei said so!"

"Do you have a point to all your yelling?"

"What? Don't be such an ass."

Sasuke placed his lips up to Naruto's left ear. "You're the ass, Naruto."

"Get away from me!" Naruto kicked Sasuke away from him. The blonde's face turned bright red.

"Whatever…" Sasuke walked away form the boy.

"Hey! You need to train too!"

"I told you, I don't feel like training. I'll just watch you."

"Kakashi-sensei said we both had to train for four hours. I'll tell him you didn't do your time."

Sasuke pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Naruto. The shuriken pinned Naruto's jacket to the tree. After throwing three more shuriken at the boy, Naruto has no way of moving.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto demanded.

The boy other boy walked up to him. He took his right hand and held Naruto's chin up. "You know…you intrigue me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Shh…" Sasuke's face grew closer to Naruto's as their lips touched.

_What is he doing? What the hell is he doing? _A chill ran down Naruto's spine. _Damn him…Sasuke…you ass. What!?_

Shock filled Naruto's mind as Sasuke pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth. Naruto could no longer resist, so he began to kiss back. After a couple of minutes, Sasuke finally pulled away. A smile formed on his face as he pulled the shuriken out of the tree letting Naruto go. Naruto stood there unable to think of something to say.

"So?" Sasuke wondered.

"So?" rage filled Naruto's eyes. "You stole my first kiss you bastard!"

Sasuke softly chuckled. "You're such an idiot. Tomorrow, I'll meet you at Ichiraku Ramen at the same time. Ok?"

"What?"

"We're going to skip out on training again. You know? So we can be alone."

Naruto began to blush. "Ok…but you're paying."

"Fine. Later," the boy disappeared.

"Crap…so…what just happened?" Naruto places his index and middle finger on his lips. "Damn you Sasuke." Naruto punched the tree thinking that this was all just a joke to Sasuke. It was unknown to everyone, but in his heart, Naruto knew that he liked Sasuke as more than just a friend.

That event happened three years ago. After those three, long years, Naruto and Sasuke were now fifteen and still keeping what happened that day a secret.

"Naruto, come on," Sasuke called to the boy.

"Damn, why are you here so early?" Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke pushed the blonde against the wall and lightly kissed him. "I missed you."

"Liar," Naruto pushed him away. "You've said that every day for the last three years. This joke has gone on for too long."

"Joke? Naruto, this is no joke. I love you."

"Love me? You don't care about anything or anyone. All you want is power. All you want is to kill your brother. You power hungry bastard."

"Your words hurt me, Naruto. I care more about you than anything else."

"Sasuke, you figured out how I feel towards you, so you decide to toy around with my heart. That's not what someone who loves me would do."

"What do I have to do to prove my feelings are true?"

"No matter what you do, I won't take anything you say serious. I don't believe that you love me…and nothing you do can change that."

"Naruto…I like it when you're being difficult."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When you're being difficult…it…" Sasuke stopped himself.

"It what?"

"It turns me on."

"Bastard!" Naruto pulled out his kunai knife prepared to attack Sasuke.

"Damn you, Naruto. Don't attack me," Sasuke jumped out of the way.

"Then get the hell out!"

"But we're going to train together. Remember? Kakashi-sensei wants to meet with us."

"I don't care! I'm not going!"

"Naruto, stop it. Don't throw a fit over something so stupid."

"Something so stupid? I like you…but you keep making a joke out of it!" tears dripped from Naruto's eyes. "You don't love me…you just love messing with my head!"

"Fine, mope around. I'm leaving," Sasuke walked out of the room.

"You keep leaving me! This just proves my point! Screw you! I hate you!" Naruto wiped the tears that streamed down his face. "You're such a bastard. Why do you pull me in and just leave? This is just a joke; it's all a joke to you, Sasuke." The blonde tied on his headband and walked out the door. He wet to meet with Kakashi.

Sakura looked around. "Are those two late again? Ever since that day three years ago, they never seem to be on time."

"Don't worry about them, Sakura. They probably have a good reason," Kakashi patted the girl on the head.

"Sorry I'm late!" Naruto called as he ran up to his sensei.

"Is Sasuke with you?" Sakura wondered.

"Sasuke? No, he left before I did. Wait! You mean he isn't already here?"

"Nope," Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"DAMN HIM!"

"What's wrong? It's not your fault he's late."

"Yes it is. That stupid bastard!" Naruto looked up towards the sun. "I know where he is. I'll go get him…that jerk…"

"Are you sure Naruto?" Sakura wondered. "I can go get him if you tell me where he is."

"No, just start without us. We'll stay late and train extra hard," Naruto ran off.

"Those two are always late…"

"You're right. Instead of the training I had prepared for us today, lets do a little research," Kakashi decided.

"Research?"  
"Yes, lets see just what Naruto and Sasuke do when they're alone together," he motioned the girl to follow him.

"Ok!"

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he sat next to the boy at Ichiraku Ramen. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Eating…" Sasuke took another bite of his ramen.

"But we're supposed to be training with Kakashi-sensei today."

"You said you weren't going to go, so I decided there was no reason for me to go."

"Well I did end up going and you weren't there."

"Hmm…and what's the problem with that?"

"You said…and…oh, forget it!"

"What's the matter, Naruto? You seem frustrated."

"Frustrated? Of course I'm frustrated! You keep screwing with my head!"

"Fine," Sasuke took Naruto's wrist and dragged him out of the ramen house.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, I've been thinking. You said that I'm just joking around when I said I love you. So, here I am going to prove to you that my words aren't lies."

"There's no way in hell!"

"Lets see, where is Sakura? She'll be the first person I tell. Then, it's off to tell Ino!"

"Hell no! You can't do this!"

"I thought this is the best way to prove that I love you."

"Sasuke…" Naruto smacked the boy's hand away. "If you loved me…you'd stay the night…and hold me as I sleep."

"Is that all?"

Naruto's cheeks began to heat up. "You'd also give me good night kisses…and…"

"And?"

"That's it for right now…"

"So basically you want me to be your slave?"

"Uh! Of course not!"

Sasuke picked up the boy. "Lets get going then!"

"Get going? Going where? You don't have to carry me!" Naruto screamed.

Behind a building and listening in on the conversation were Sakura and Kakashi.

"Sasuke…is…gay…" Sakura pouted.

"I'm sure it's not what you think," Kakashi began to laugh.

"Kakashi-sensei! Stop that! It's not funny."

"But…Naruto and Sasuke? Who would have thought they would end up making a pair?"

"I've lost all hope. Sasuke got together with one of his rivals…maybe I should too."

"What do you mean, Sakura?"

"I'm going to talk to Ino about this."

"Ino? Hmm…you and Ino together?" Kakashi's laughter became louder.

"Sensei! You're so perverted!"

"Well…stop putting thoughts in my head."

Sakura let out a sigh. "Well, there's always Lee. He knows how to treat a lady…"

"If you get with Lee…eheheh! That's too much!"

"Why don't you just get with Iruka-sensei or Gai-sensei? You stupid pervert!"

"That's not so funny…"

"Damn straight, bitch!"

Sasuke and Naruto had already arrived at Naruto's place. Sasuke had insisted on spending the night, and, for some reason, Naruto just couldn't say no to him.

"I don't know if my pajamas will fit you. I'm not as tall as you are…and…" Naruto stared at Sasuke while holding up a pair of orange pajama bottoms.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. I don't need pajamas!" Sasuke smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll just not wear anything to bed."

"I will not let you sleep with nothing on. You'll get cold and catch a cold."

"Not if I cuddle up to you."

Naruto continued to shuffle through his clothes. "Here!" The boy threw a blue pair of pajamas at Sasuke. "I knew I had something that would fit you."

"Thanks, Naruto," Sasuke began to take off his shirt.

"Whoa there! What are you doing? The bathroom is that away!" Naruto pointed towards the door.

Sasuke slowly made his way to the door. Walking in he moaned, "You're no fun!"

_No fun!? What does he think we're going to do tonight? Stupid Sasuke…how could I fall in love with you out of all people? _Naruto wondered. He pulled off his shirt and began to change himself. Quickly, before Sasuke could come out and see, Naruto pulled off his pants and slipped into the pajama bottoms.

"So, now what are we going to do?" Sasuke questioned.

The blonde yawned. "I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. You can do whatever you want to do…I guess. Um…just don't ruin my place. Ok?"

"You're tired already?"

"Of course! Being with you all day really tires me out," Naruto plopped himself on the bed.

Sasuke sat next to the boy. "Fine, I'll sleep with you!"

"In the bed? No way! It's way too small for two people."

"But I can't cuddle with you if I'm on the floor."

Naruto looked at his feet. "Ok…I guess you can sleep up here with me if you don't take up too much room."

"Good!" Sasuke pushed Naruto down as their lips met. As they laid there, they shared a passionate kiss until Naruto fell asleep under Sasuke. "Sweet dreams, Naruto." Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his as he faced his blonde friend and fell asleep.

Yet another three years have passed. Naruto and Sasuke are now eighteen years old. Sasuke is still eagerly showing Naruto that the event that happened six years ago were not jokes. Though, Naruto has yet to believe him. With every passing day, Naruto's feelings for Sasuke grow stronger and stronger, but he won't get over all the joking around Sasuke did in the past. Thinking the best way to prove his love was to take their relationship to the next stage, Naruto always refused.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei said he wants to talk to all three of us. It's something important I think. Maybe it's a mission. We haven't done a mission together in a long time. Wouldn't that be so much fun?" Sakura smiled.

"Yay…" Naruto pretended to be excited.

"Naruto! You used to always want to do missions. What happened?"

_Sasuke screwed with my head…so now I'm all screwed up…_ Naruto thought to himself. "Oh, it's nothing Sakura…"

"No one has been getting missions lately. I doubt it's that," Sasuke explained.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see," Sakura decided as they began to walk.

Sasuke pulled Naruto aside and whispered in his ear, "It would be nice if it was a mission with just you and me. Am I right?"

The blonde pushed the other boy away. "I hate you…"

"Ok, so I called you all here to see how you were doing," Kakashi laughed.

"You can't be serious!" Sakura yelled.

"I had to get out of bed for this? What a waste of time," Naruto complained.

"Oh, be quiet you two. I don't get to see you guys very often, and I wanted to make sure my three favorite students were doing ok. So?"

"I'm doing fine, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura smiled.

"Perfect," Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi turned to Naruto. "I feel so damn bad it's not even funny. May I please go home?"

"Too much to drink last night?" Kakashi wondered.

"Maybe I had one too many."

"You do know you're too young drink, right?"

"Yes I do, but I really do not care."

"Ok, it's your life you're ruining."

"You shouldn't be the one to talk, Kakashi-sensei; you're the one that used to get drunk every night after our group left you."

"I was depressed."

"Sure…that's what they all say…"

"Just don't make your drinking a habit."

"I won't."

"What about you, Sasuke? What's making your life so perfect?"

"Nothing really important," Sasuke nodded.

_Damn you, Sasuke. I hate you. Stupid bastard! So, I'm not important now, Naruto pouted a little on the inside._

"Sakura, what about you? Anything good happen in your life?" Kakashi questioned.

The pink haired girl showed her left ring finger. On it was a beautiful diamond ring. "Lee asked me to marry him two weeks ago."

"Oh! You two are still together?"

"Well…yeah…he treats me kindly and all…and…I'm kind of…pregnant with his…child…"

"No way! Sakura, you're pregnant?" Naruto was shocked.

"Yeah, I figured out last week."

"That's so awesome. I hope you and Bushy Brows have a wonderful life together."

"Thanks, Naruto."

"What about you Naruto? Do you have a girlfriend yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Um…no…" the blonde looked away from the group.

"Aww…that's too bad."

_That stupid….Naruto…you're so going to get it when we get back to your place!_ Sasuke thought.

"Well, I don't want to keep you too long. Sakura, will you be ok to walk home by yourself?"

"I should be fine, Kakashi-sensei, thank you," Sakura smiled.

The four of them waved off as the walked their different ways.

"Why the hell did you say that you don't have a girlfriend?" Sasuke demanded from Naruto.

"Because I don't," Naruto kicked his bed.

"Well, you could have corrected him and said you have me!"

"I don't have you. This all part of your stupid joke!"

"Do you really think I would go on with one little joke for six years, Naruto?"

"I don't know. You might. You're so unpredictable."

Sasuke reached towards Naruto and placed his lips on the blonde's. Naruto quickly pulled away.

"That's what I mean, Sasuke. You're really pissing me off."

"What about we go all the way?" Sasuke questioned.

"That has nothing to do with this," Naruto shook his head.

"It would prove that I'm sincere when I tell you that I love you."

"No it wouldn't. It would just be telling me you need a sex toy."

"Naruto! That's not true!"

"That's all you want from me! You want sex…and…I don't know…you probably want my money too. I don't understand why I have these feelings for you, but I wish I didn't."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do! To hell with you!"

"If you really don't want me around…I'll leave. You just need to tell me to go. I mean, you keep telling me you hate me, yet you've never once told me to leave you. You've never kicked me out of your home. Why is that?"

"It's because I don't want to be alone. Ok? I just…don't want to be…alone…"

"You don't want to be alone? I don't want to leave you, Naruto."

Tears fled down the blonde's face. "Then why do you keep messing with my head? You tell me that you love me, but I never feel as if that love is true. I want to love you…I already do! I just don't understand any of this. It feels like this is all just a joke. So, I'm afraid that if I let you in anymore than I've already done…you'll just end up leaving me afraid…hurt…broken…alone…"

"I swear to you," Sasuke slightly smiled as he wiped Naruto's tears away, "I will never leave you. I want to be with you…and hold you…take care of you…love you. There's nothing else I'd rather do. You have nothing to fear…once you let me in, I'll never go. You mean more to me than life does. I love you with all my heart. Do you understand, Naruto? I love you!"

"I…love you…too…Sasuke," Naruto looked away as his face began to flush.

Sasuke pushed the boy onto the bed. The boys pressed their lips together kissing each other with passion. Sasuke began to pull at Naruto's shirt moaning, "Are you ready yet?"

"Yes, I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level…" Naruto decided.

The next day…

"MY ASS HURTS! STUPID SASUKE…YOU BASTARD! I CAN'T WALK!" Naruto screamed.

"Maybe I should have mentioned the pain you'd be in the next day," Sasuke laughed.

_FINSIHED_

**NOTE: Now that I'm done with this…I think I'm going to go hit my head on something very hard…like a brick wall. Yay! NaruSasu! One of my favorite pairings (Yet, I very much hate Naruto and Sasuke character wise…um…I don't like Sakura or Kakashi-sensei either…so it's all good I guess.). Well, I hope you enjoy. I actually had a fun time writing this fic. It's only my second guyXguy pairing fic…so I tried my best (And my first one was much more…I don't know what to call it…lets say detailed than this one is.). I also think that my characterization of the characters are a little different from their actual personalities, and I'm very sorry about that, but I had to do it for the fic. I really like how I made Naruto's character though. Well, I also enjoyed when Sakura yells at Kakashi-sensei "Damn straight, bitch!" but that was just funny to me. Reviews are always loved. Thank you very much for reading! Now to think of another fic to write…oh…wait…I already have a bunch I'm already working on. Oh no! Ok, I'm out of here. Until my next fic, later!**


End file.
